Naruto V2
by Echo Writer
Summary: My take on Naruto. I know alot of people have done this but i wanna get a try.


Naruto V

Naruto V.2

By: Raleigh08

Characters By: Masimishi Kishimoto

Original Charaters By: Emmanuel Edwards or Raleigh08

Episode 1:Enter the Namikaze's

A.N. : Ok before you start picking up your pitchforks and start throwing obscene curses and chanting for my death I'd like to say it's all the monkey's fault I wanted to stop cranking out ideas but I just cant. Well this is more of like a Prologue as the real start of the show will be next chapter peace.

Season one Intro Song: Pretender By Foo Fighters

_Tweleve years ago a giant fox bijuu by the name of kyuubi attacked the great village of kohonakagure no sato. Legend states that a bijuu cannot die by normal measures. They can only be defeated by being sealed into a new born with undevolped chakra coils. This action creates the Jinchuuriki or power of human sacrafice. These beings are cursed with being hated or used for the entire length of they're lives. Most commit suicide others go beserk and attack everyone they see. But currently we are watching as Minato Namikaze seals the great beast into his son and daughter. Both are twins and resemble eachother in everyway except sex. After the sealing was done he took the babies back to the hospital so they could rest with they're mother while he took care of the legal measures. Well that was tweleve years ago and today they are both well in the most part since they had both parents but they're were always those one or two times. But that's a story for another day. _

"Naruto, Nami come back here now. You know better than to paint the hokage faces", shouted a random chuunin who was currently chasing our two blondes.

Blonde number one is none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Heir, older brother, and considered the number one most hyperactive unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja in the village hidden in the leaves. Standing at 6' 2" he was the tallest boy in class. He was also the most handsome having a fanclub that rivaled Sasuke Uchiha. His place as the number 1 male rookie didn't hurt much either.

His sister Nami Uzumaki Namikaze is the twin to Naruto. She Is called the number two most hyperactive unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja after her brother of course. She is 5' 8" and is considered the tallest girl in the class. She has a fanclub that could rival Naruto, and Sasuke's but secretly has a crush on Sasuke with Naruto knowing (you'll see how this will play out in the future when I introduce more characters).

The two were currently running from this random chuunin because: one they skipped class, and two they painted the hokage faces. Now, usually they'd have the hokage himself chasing them. But, they dignified him by writing our dad is the best above his, so he decided to stay at the office today. They're mother would be doing it but she is currently taking care of they're new baby brother, but they know they're going to get a serious tounge lashing when they get home.

"Naruto, Maki you both know you can't hide from me", shouted no other than Iruka Umino (sorry if I spelled his last name wrong). The trust and cared for family friend. Iruka was always there when they needed him the most and was mostly like in line to become hokage after Kakashi if anything went wrong.

"So, Iruka tell me again how they sneaked out of you class. You are supposed to be the best at telling where they're going in our little family." Iruka had the decency to blush at his embarassment but kept a straight face.

"You know I don't know. One minute they were all in class the next minute they went poof."

"Hold on all, as in they had some help but the help hasn't revealed themselves yet."

"Yes. That is what I beileve, and the only reason I came to this conclusion is because most of they're friends went poof also."

"And they are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hold on two of the heirs of the most powerful clans just skipped out of school and you didn't notice."

"Ah no."

"This is a sad day for you indeed Iruka. Just wait for parent/ Teacher day. They're going to eat you alive." At this Iruka paled knowing what they did to him the last time this happened. "Well I'm off to catch the two blonde sunshines and they're friends. Later Iruka." With that Kakashi lept on to another roof and sped off in a random direction.

"About twenty minutes later Iruka ran past a fence, not really thinking about it but left a clone to follow him just in case he missed sumthing. Well lets just say he was right because just after he jumped by a section of the fence just flew off and out popped our two favorite blondes, Naruto and Nami.

"Ha! Take that stupid chuunin's no one can stop the power of the Namikaze's.", Naruto Shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto stop shouting, you'll alert them of where we are", retorted Nami. Who's personality wise when she's around Naruto they're similar but she knows how to act decent in the face of trouble.

"Oh come on Nami-chan its not like they'll catch us whats the worst that could happen.", He said with pride.

"That I will find you." Both turned around slowly when they heard his voice and winced when they saw him. " You know Naruto skipping out of my class is a serious offence on you two since you both do it so often. Its only by the fact that your grades are high even though you both miss the lectures that your even the number one rookies." He scolded.

"We're sorry Iruka sensei. We wont do it again." They both said this at the exact same time, with the exact same amount of sorrow in they're voice. As you can believe it was quite hard for Iruka to doubt them.

"I know I shouldn't believe you, but I'm willing to see just this once." He said with a sigh, knowing damn well they were lying to him, again.

When they heard his answer they both jumped for joy and fly tackled him, knocking him to the ground. "Thank you, thank you." They shouted over and over again knowing that they wont get in trouble now.

"But you still have your mother to deal with when you get home." He said with a smirk. At this both of them paled.

"Iruka sensei. Do you do funeral's", they both asked fearfully. Iruka could only laugh at they're statement.

A.N.: And that is the end of the prolouge of V2. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll leave me a nice juicy review for my troubles. Now its back off to sleep for me.

Emmanuel logging off.


End file.
